


Cabinet dreams

by TheMangleKinnie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Gore, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Goblins, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Robots, Shitty roommates, Slice of Life, Unfinished, confused feelings, dream inspired, fandom references, kinda wack ngl, mean ass characters, rape(mentioned), trill is stupid but in a good way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangleKinnie/pseuds/TheMangleKinnie
Summary: (This is inspired by a dream so it WILL get weird)Who could have thought that there was a secret world inside cabinets,manI really didnt believe that stupid ass myth till I saw it with my two eyesFollow my stinky goblin self as I get myself stuck in another dimension with a bunch of weirdos in a huge concrete building floating on a rock in the middle of a sky





	Cabinet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't even supposed to be the first chapter and its unfinished!!  
> Also dont even bother with the spelling and grammatical errors ik man I have a smooth brain work with me here
> 
> (Also since I'm too lazy to describe some of the characters in full here is a drawing of em:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CBLbfbfpmVl/?igshid=1fv5x9plmhudf )

(Warning this is a slice or life story so there is a lot of talking so it might be boring to some people)

The chirping of crickets and the howl of frogs was the only noise keeping me from bursting into tears at the moment,  
I laid in the grass near the lake, fireflies buzzing around my form, the light sound making me screw my eyes shut tighter.  
It was currently sundown, well more like the sun was at the tip of going down and it was already dark, so maybe 7 or 8? I dont know I'm to buried in my thoughts to think about the time, apparently I was buried enough to not even notice somebody laid down next to me  
"Hey"  
I immediately shot my eyes open to see who it was  
Oh,,,  
It was Seagull, the fancy topnotch robot that a buddy of mine made  
He cocked his head shifting his heads position in his arms (that where behind his head smugly)  
"Sorry to scare you I didnt mean to" he took his hands away from his head and rested them on his stomach  
"I know you didn't mean to its okay" I sighed pushing my arms that where lazily strewn over my head down over my eyes  
"Sooo,,,are you okay? You have been out here for awhile now, like the sun is going down" he said now facing me with the best worried expression that his robotic face could do  
I grumbled,I always hated how forward he was about things, I couldn't really blame him though because he barely understands social cues and has been "alive" for only about a year  
"I dont know man it's the,,,the future it's scary ya know? I'm so scared for the future of the outside world and-" I let out a big sigh and literally slapped my hands over my eyes to stop myself from crying, god this was embarrassing  
"Oh little buddy it's okay!" He rubbed my shoulder "you know I'm always here for you dude your world is wack and I get it" he gave another reassuring pat on the shoulder before taking his hand away  
"You dont have to stop talkin you kno-" when I cut him off he makes a Windows XP error sound  
"And I feel like even before I can actually have a good relationship with somebody the world will end! I-I I'm just scared that...." even before I could finish my rant I feel arms slipping around me  
"I- huh" I took my hands away from my eyes and looked around  
Oh god oh geeze Seagull pulled me toward his body, the cold metal was uncomfortable but inviting,  
I scoot my small body toward his letting him place his head atop mine  
"Same here lil buddy I hear ya" he whispered in a soothing tone  
It was weird, ya know, to be curled up in a mans(?) arms that I've known for such little time  
But,,it was comforting for some reason  
The quiet wiring noise that came from his chest kinda but not really reminded me of a heart beat  
But what was even weirder that we where laying in the grass,,,,outside,,,,in the dark BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW  
I slowly moved my hands from his chest to his neck,slinging them around his neck playing with his cruddy bandana in the process,the texture was kinda nice on my soft palms  
He chuckled and started to play with my hair and ears  
I unconsciously snuggled further into his taking in his sent of copper,pine and ash  
"Th- uh thanks for this man I never knew I needed something like this" my voice muffled by his bandana  
"No problem,bubs" he said (probably fucking smiling like an idiot) before continuing to play with my hair,  
The environment was soothing,  
the way he hummed a familiar song was soothing  
Everything was comfortable enough for my brain to finally put my wry self to sleep

\-----

Light,,,,  
Light,,,??  
Is it morning where am i???  
Peeling my eyes open was a challenge but to be blinded by the sun? Fuck that fuck the sun! Big fat bitch in the sky hogging my precious sleep!  
With a groan I shift and bury myself in the blankets in pillows  
breathing in with anger at the sun I get of wif of copper,pine and ash,,,uh wait Seagull where is he?  
Forcing myself to sit up I rub my eyes and look around,  
Oh,,,,OH! Looking around I was in Seagull's "room" (which is actually a shed in the middle of a garden not to far away from where I fell asleep)  
His room also had a skylight which explains the abundance of sunlight in the room  
Seagulls house had a very cozy feel to it,  
Mattress on the floor pushed into a corner with huge amount of colorful pillows and three brown furry blankets (which Im sitting on right now)  
Looking over to the slightly raised part of the shed it held a big worn brown couch with a tv infront of it and a desk with an equally worn looking arm chair as the desk chair.  
Finally getting the boy strength I slid out of the bed only to be met with bare feet and a cold floor  
It's kinda gross he took my shoes off for me but I appreciate it, finally getting up I go over to the sliding door and open it,  
The garden was always beautiful no questions asked, butterflies fluttered through the morning air landing on to flowers, some primal urge inside me told me to go catch the butterflies but right now my mission was to find Seagull.  
Stepping out and on the the porch I see my boots next to the door  
Nice  
I put them on and venture into the garden following the path out  
The flowers and many arrays of different kinds of bugs made me excited in a way,  
Goblins are stereotyped as mean and stupid but really we are just overly excited like by bugs for an example!  
Once I arrived at the gate to the garden I was stopped  
"Oh your awake,little buddy!"  
Finally shaking away from my buggy day dream I look up to see Seagull and Kāda  
Kāda was like the maid around the building (like she Insisted on doing so) she was a sweet pink kitsune girl that wore a puffy dark pink dress with flats  
"Oh Trill! I've been looking for you I made breakfast" Kāda smiled sweetly  
"Sweet" I said unlocking the gate and bouncing over  
"oh and Seagull thanks your the best" I smiled up at him making him smile back  
"your welcome" he ruffled my hair  
"now go have breakfast! You can come back if you want" he said letting his hand fall to his side  
"Sure do!" I said quickly as I turned and jogged to catch up to a nervous looking Kāda  
"Uh hey what's up?" I said trying to match her fast speed  
She looked at me and looked behind her,making sure Seagull was gone,before stopping  
"Why where you at his house? Did he hurt you?" She said panicked while checking me over,grabbing at my arms and such  
"Woah hey yeah just had a ruff night last night and we just talked" I said taking my arm back from her  
She sighed and scratched the back of her head making her ears twitch  
"Yeah I'm sorry I just get worried about you and the others I'm scared you guys will get hurt one day" she bowed in apology  
"I get that but stop putting pressure on yourself I assure you that nothing is gonna happen" I said patting her shoulder  
She nodded awkwardly and we kept walking  
"Also I hope you know Seagull doesn't have a dick either hes kinda a robot"

\----

Breakfast was great  
Mostly because legit nobody was there except Kāda who was in the kitchen doing god knows what  
The cafeteria was a fancy looking area if it wasn't for the identifying concrete floor I would have thought it was in another dimension all together  
After I was done eating I had nothing better to do so I just sat there on my phone,laughing at dumb memes and such  
"G'mornin' Trilly!"  
I head shot up to see two guys  
Wreck, big dude (whom I think is a ghost) that wears a military uniform with wavy long hair sticking out of the back of his helmet  
And the second robot,Dialphone,who you can guess by his name, had a phone for a head  
"Oh uh good morning" I waved awkwardly before slouching in my chair and looking back at my phone  
"Soooooo you waiting for breakfast?" Dialphone put his head elbows on the table he was still looking at me curiously  
"Uh no I'm finished just have nothing to do some I'm chilling here ya know" I shrugged  
"Not to sound rude but why are you here I thought you didnt eat" I said turning off my phone and sliding it in my pocket  
He jumped looking surprised, he took his head out of his hands and stood up straight  
"Oh Tex wanted some food so I'm here! Wreck-" he looked around for Wreck to only see the silent giant wondered off,probably towards the kitchen "is,,uh,,WAS here to grab a bite as well" he intertwined his hands together.  
I groan and slide into my seat further, Tex is my deadbeat roommate, he can only be described as a pudgy human with pale skin and shaggy brown hair that covered his eyes  
"God he cant do anything for himself cant he?" I ran my hand through my hair and got out of my seat  
"I mean at least I'm not his slave anymore" I ruffled my own hair before shoving my hands in my sweat pants pockets  
"Oh- uh- i" Dialphone sputtered looking very ashamed of himself  
"Its okay just um dont do it again" I said before walking out of the cafeteria  
I was so glad to get out of that conversation, just the mention of Tex made my blood boil,he is one of the reasons I dont sleep in my room anymore (but it's mostly because I sleep next to his bed on the floor in a sleeping bag)  
Being bossed around by a lazy bitch isnt the best thing  
But,,it will all be over soon,my room is almost done.  
Mindlessly walking while thinking,  
Should I go and chill in the only room done in my house or maybe,,,go back to Seagull and hangout for a bit?  
Well I should just rule out the second one because I'm at my room right now  
I open the door to be met with grey concrete like the rest of the building, only thing that was giving the drab room a little bit of flavor was the big old tv pushed against the wall, I just ignored its presence and headed straight to the only finished room,the bathroom  
Yeah it was kinda weird to just sit in a usually dark bathroom but it was the only sanctuary I have at the moment.  
Sliding down the door with a sigh,  
I slid out my phone and checked the time  
9 in the morning  
Epic  
I usually sit in here and watch old cartoons on my phone but today was different  
Today, is a thought day  
Ehem let's get started....  
Okay but..? Did I really have a crush on a robot?? My stupid pea brain cant really identity between relationship and friendship, so this was a hella dangerous situation for me (not Implying Seagull would get mad at me hes a hella chill guy I'm just afraid I could lose him as a friend)  
\-------unfinished-------  
This isnt supposed to be the first chapter but whatever man I'll end up editing and shit later


End file.
